It is proposed to upgrade an existing Omega PSG 500 NMR spectrometer with the purchase of a new console and probe to be installed with the existing magnet. The upgrade will allow replacement of an obsolete computer and electronics improving ease of maintenance and utilization as a departmental shared instrument. The requested probe will be especially suitable for use in a departmental shared instrument m addition to the present use of this spectrometer for more specialized applications. We anticipate that the upgrade will lead to better utilization of this spectrometer expanding the NIH-sponsored research as well as other projects in our department.